My Nerdy Tutor
by Yuki0411
Summary: Naruto keeps failing his subjects and Iruka-sensei is getting pissed about it that is why he appointed Sasuke, the infamous nerd who has an army of acnes on his face, to tutor Naruto. Will Naruto's life changed after being tutored by Sasuke? Will he forget a certain someone? Is there more to Sasuke than meets the eye (except for his acnes and stuff)? SasuNaru


p style="margin: 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;"strongA/N/strong: HEY GUYYYYS! I'm back! Not that anyone misses me or something. I know, I know. I write another story but I did not finish the last one. I'm so sorry and I'll try to revise my other story. HAHAHA. Anyways, I present to you another story! I think the characters are a bit OOC. I don't really know. Read it for yourself. My dear friend of mine checked my story for any grammar mistakes (because I fail miserably in grammar). So thank you my dear friend! Tadaaa! Here is My Nerdy Tutor./p  
p style="margin: 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;"strongDisclaimer/strong: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the series (except if I make an OC)./p  
p style="margin: 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px; text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongChapter 1: My Nerdy Tutor/strong/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px; text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Iruka-sensei yelled again. I can't even remember how many times he yelled at me because…/p  
p style="margin: 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""You failed my test once again." He said in a calm manner which was weird because whenever I get a failing grade, he would always rant and rant until the whole period was over. Something must be up./p  
p style="margin: 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""Erm… I am sorry sensei but I forgot that we have a test yesterday." I laughed nervously. "S-so I didn't study and slept." I am trying my best to smile here./p  
p style="margin: 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""This habit of yours is intolerable. Not only because you failed my subject, but also I heard from my fellow teachers that you failed their tests too. I am going to sign you up to the Tutor's Club. It is not good that you always get failing grades." He placed his hand on his forehead to calm his nerves. "I am going to assign you to the president of the club. He is quite dependable and I hope that he can help you to get the job done."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""Your tutoring appointment will be on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays." He added./p  
p style="margin: 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;"So that means, my free times every other day would be sacrificed to be tutored. Gahhhh. I also need to say goodbye to my plans on weekends because of… Don't think of him anymore Naruto. Move on already./p  
p style="margin: 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;"Why is life so cruel to meeee? First, I failed my frickin Literature Test (and other tests too sighs), second, my oh-so-sweet-weekends will be not-so-sweet anymore! And-and third-! There is no third. Damn. I groaned as negative thoughts comes in after another. I stared at my hand as I wait for Iruka-sensei to come back with, as he stated it, 'the solution to my problem.' A problem that was not really a big deal to me. I sighed./p  
p style="margin: 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;"em'President of the tutor club huh…'/em I chuckled. em'AKA president of all nerds.'/em/p  
p style="margin: 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;"Wait. The president of the club?! That means…/p  
p style="margin: 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""Uchiha Sasuke. Please take care of Naruto for my sake!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;"Oh hell. The president of nerds alright./p  
p style="margin: 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""Do not worry Uchiha-san. You will only tutor Naruto for a short period of time." He placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Only until the next examination week. That is two months from now." Iruka-sensei quickly explained./p  
p style="margin: 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""Yes sir." The infamous nerdy president replied./p  
p style="margin: 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""But sensei! Why the Uchiha? Sakura-chan will do the job just fine!" I said, trying to convince Iruka-sensei. At least, if it is a friend, I can put up to it somehow./p  
p style="margin: 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""No buts. My decision is final. Case closed." Iruka-sensei crossed his arms. "NOW! Open your books to page..."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;"I glanced at my new nerd tutor. He was smirking while reading his book. Gulp. I felt like I'm going to hell./p  
p style="margin: 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""NARUTO! ARE YOU LISTENING?!" Iruka-sensei shouted./p  
p style="margin: 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""H-Hai!"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;" /p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;"~~~~~~~~/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;" /p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;"I followed Sasuke to his apartment and wondered if this guy's lips were glued or something. Gahhh. Since we left school, we didn't exchange any words at all. He was using his cellular phone. Maybe texting his girlfriend or something. NOT THAT I CARE! Well it was a first that I was not talking. I decided that this was better./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;"I am still pissed that this nerd is tutoring me./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;"Let me introduce him to all of you. Uchiha Sasuke. He is always picked on because of his huge nerdy glasses, his vast army of acnes on his face, his askew teeth, and all the imperfections of a boy going through puberty, hard core style. Basically, people say his unattractive and such but, well, he has the fairest skin that I have ever seen. Not that I am checking him out. I may be gay, but no. I am not checking him out and only my family knows that I am gay! Not even my friends./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;"Well, actually, he's frickin tall. He is taller than my refrigerator for pete's sake (I know. Weird comparison, right?). Anyways, back to the agonizing reality,/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;"We finally arrived at his apartment. Time check: 6:00 pm./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""Put your bag over there." He said pointing to the sofa./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""Wow nerd! Your apartment is huge! Are you the only one that stays here?" I asked out of curiosity./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""Hn. My brother also stays here but rarely. So you may or may not see him while we are tutoring here."/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""Wow! Your refrigerator is…"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""Will you shut up? I now know why they call you the Machine Gun Naruto." He rolled his eyes./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;"I frowned. "Well sorry mister nerdy bastard! Let's get this over with!" I said, irritated by his attitude./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;"He sighed. This tutorial was already getting on my nerves! And it was not even starting!/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;" /p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;"*FAST FORWARD*/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;" /p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;"8 o' clock PM and we are still studying. Sigh./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""Hey idiot. Don't doze off." He said to me while scanning his notes./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""Hey! Don't call me an idiot, you bastard!" I retorted. "Tch. Teme"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""Dobe."/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;"What did he just say?! I would let you pass this time, you frickin bastard just because my brain was so tired. We continued studying. He asked me which part was difficult for me./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;"This guy is smart but he's asshole attitude is getting on my nerves, and his acne… wait./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;"I stared at him./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""Why are you staring idiot?" He nervously asked./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""Nothing. Your eyes remind me of someone I know." I bitterly replied. Who was it? I could not tell you. It still hurts./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;"em'I am so sorry Naruto. It is just a mistake. You… and I are just a mistake. I…'/em That bitter memory of him. Sheesh. Move on Naruto!/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""Hey idiot. Hey! Why are you crying?" He asked./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;"I realized a tear fell on my cheek. I abruptly wiped it off. "Shut up, you asshole, mind your own business…"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""What, crying out of nothing?! Are you okay?"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;"WOW THIS GUY WAS CONCERNED ALL OF THE SUDDEN. SO OUT OF CHARACTER FOR THIS ASSHOLE./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""Nothing. Just sweating through my eyes!" I laughed and then brushed it off. Not that I'm going tell him. No one should know that part of my life. He bought it and just hn-ed. Phew! After an hour, we already finish studying literature. 'I think my brain is going to explode.'/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""Well dobe. Let us meet again on Thursday. I hope my tutoring skills will not go to waste." He said./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""Whatever bastard. See you tomorrow!" I picked my bag and strapped it on my shoulder. I head to the door./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""W-wait!" He grabbed my arm. "Wear this jacket loser. It is cold outside."/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;"THIS GUY IS BIPOLAR. HIS… ARGH! IS HE BLUSHING?!/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;"Maybe it was the acne. Well, be thankful Naruto. Be thankful./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;"Well, I really do appreciate his offer. I warmly smiled at him and thanked him. I walked out of his apartment and strolled towards the direction of our house. Even if his face is full of acne, I can sense that he is attractive in his own ways. Well-/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""So I am attractive?" A voice sarcastically hummed behind me. I NEARLY SHRIEKED. DID I SAY MY THOUGHTS OUT LOUD?/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""Yes you did." He smirked at me./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""Wh-where did you even come from?!" I blushed furiously. I WANT THE EARTH TO EAT ME RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""You forgot your literature notebook. Iruka-sensei will beat your ass if you won't bring this tomorrow." He explained. I thanked him yet again and walk away./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""Aren't you going to bid me farewell, dobe?" He smirked./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""Tch. Dream on bastard!" I walked away./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;" /p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;"~~~~~~~~/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;" /p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;"I walked to my usual lunch table wherein my friends hang out. Kiba and Sakura spotted me and they waved their hands. I sat down next to Shino who was facing Sakura and Kiba./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""How is your tutoring lessons, Naru?" Sakura asked./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""It is fine Sakura. I am improving. Sasuke's a nice tutor." I replied. I got over my crush to Sakura. Well, we are best friends now. We treat each other as siblings./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;"It seems that Shikamaru, Gaara, and Ino finally managed to find us. My little circle of friends is consist of me (Well duh.), Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, and Sabaku Gaara./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""Wassup Shika?" Kiba greeted him. Shika sat next to Kiba, Ino sat next to Sakura and Gaara sat next to me. We are seven all in all. They always think that Shino is the odd man out but that is not true. He is actually the glue of this frickin friendship that holds us together. Because of him, the seven of us are now the closest friends./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""Maah, Kakashi-sensei is late as always and he…" Shika was about to add something when Ino interrupted him./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""HE HAS THE NERVE TO EXTEEEEND!" Ino yelled./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""Will you please be quiet, it is too troublesome." Shika said./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""Heh. Shut up Shika." Ino retorted back. We started eating. My mom always cook delicious foods. My mouth waters just seeing her homemade food./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""Naruto. Why do you have two lunchboxes?" Gaara curiously asked. And then I suddenly remembered that my mom cooked something for Sasuke./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""Oh right, do you know where usually Sasuke hangs out?" I asked. I began gobbling my food down so I still had the time to deliver my mom's thank you gift to the nerdy king./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""Wow! It is only a day and now you are getting fond of Sasuke." Kiba said./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""SHUT UP DOG BREATH!" I retorted. I cleared my side of the table and shoved my lunch box inside my bag. I thought for a moment. em'Should I bring my bag?'/em I took out the other lunch box. em'Hm… It's not that It'll take long. I'll just leave my bag here.'/em/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""His always in the library. He eats there." Shino, which was so unexpected to talk, told us./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""My mom gave Sasuke some food as a token of gratitude. Tch. Such a drag. Well I am off to find Sasuke!"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""Bye!" They bid in unison, raising their free hand to wave goodbye./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;" /p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;"~~~~~~~~/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;" /p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;"It took me fifteen minutes to find the library! I never thought that I would take a step in this part of the school. Every day is a first! That is my motto. Hahaha. I asked Shizune, our strict librarian, if she spotted Sasuke. She said that he was always in the last section of the library./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""But Naruto, wait…" Shizune stopped me. I did not listen to her. Stubborn as heck. I walked through the last section and waited. I decided that I was going to surprise Sasuke! Now, my whole body was bubbling with excitement./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;"I slowly peeked inside. My jaw dropped. I saw Sasuke pinning Neji on the wall. Wow Hyuuga Neji. In the end, I was the one who was surprised. DID I SOUND LIKE I DISCOVER MY BOYFRIEND CHEATING ON ME? HAHAHAHA. NO WAY./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""H-Hey." The both of them looked at me. "I am s-sorry if I interrupted something." I scratched the back of my head and awkwardly walked away./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""Wait. Naruto!" I turned around but before I could address him with a witty remark, Sasuke began dragging me out of the library./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""Hey! Where are we going teme!" I asked and he just continued to drag me along the corridor. We went to the old building where no one visits./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""I don't know you have a love life teme. Even with those acnes and stuff. And wow! The Hyuuga Neji? You are so lucky. Didn't know you were…" gay. I stopped myself. Was I prying too much?/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;"'Another first.' I laughed mentally. I smiled at him. My head perks up, remembering my reason on stepping inside the library (and magically saw something called hope.) I held out the lunch box. "Hey Sasuke. My mom wants you to have this." I gave him the food./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;"He stared at it at first then slowly took it from my hands. "Hn. Thanks."/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;"I swung my body by the heels of my feet trying to make the most of this awkward situation. "So… How long are you and Neji… umm… dating?" THIS IS FRICKIN AWKWARD./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""We're not dating." Oh. They are not dating. Why did I suddenly felt happy? AH YES MY INNER THOUGHTS, I KNOW WHY. BECAUSE GAARA LIKES NEJI THAT IS WHY. NO HIDDEN MEANINGS. Did I sound too defensive? Nah. HAHAHA./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;"Ughhhh… How long is he going to keep me here? Where is the threating part?!/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""Dobe." He called me. He grabbed my shoulders./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""Wh-what are you doing?!"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""I want to sleep. This day is such a drag." He said. He sat down on the floor then patted the space beside him./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;"I stared at him really confused. IS THIS HIS IDEA OF THREATING?/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;"But even so…/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""O-okay." I sat beside him. We still have thirty minutes left. I let his head rest on my lap. (WHICH IS JUST A FRIENDLY GESTURE, OKAY?)/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;"Yesterday, I did not even know this guy. Okay. I partially knew him but not that much. He is the tall nerd. The one with so much acne that people teases him about. We are in the opposite side of the world. He is on the geek side and I am on the popular side. (Not that I'm too popular.)/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;"I unconsciously ran my fingers through his hair and observed his face. 'Why am I doing this..?'/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;"My eyes droop after the thought of the past came rushing again. I sighed and let sleep take over./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;" /p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;"~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;" /p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;"I woke up to the sound of the school bell. And the sun was already setting. SHIT! We missed our subjects. We? Ah yeah. Sasuke was with me. He looked so peaceful sleeping. Despite the acnes…/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;"em'I think he is handsome. The acnes look like it is fake when you are near him.'/em I 'Wait, what?'/em/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""HEY TEMEEE! WAKE UP! WE MISSED OUR CLASSES BECAUSE OF YOU!"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;"IRUKA-SENSEI WILL KILL ME. I CAN'T FACE HIM TOMORROW! PLEASE DEAR KAMI! HELP ME THAT I MAY HAVE A STRENGTH TO FACE SENSEI TOMORROW./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;"He sat right up causing for our forehead to collide./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;"I groaned then peeked at him. He was rubbing his eyes then stretched his arms. He stood up, and walked away./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" I shouted./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;"He looked back at me confused. "Going home."/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""W-wait for me teme." I said. I stood up then clutched my shoulder./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;"Wait. My back felt light./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;"Shit my bag! "TEME! I LEFT MY attache case AT…" I don't know where. At the canteen, I think. I hope Sakura gets it./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""I am going to call Sakura wait." I said to Sasuke./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""Hn." I opened my phone and saw 24 texts and 51 missed calls from Lazy Shika, Dog-breath Kiba, well, basically all my friends./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;"Dialling Bully Sakura's number… I have weird names in my contacts so yeah./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""Hell-" I was about to speak when Sakura interrupted me./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN NARUTO?! IRUKA-SENSEI WILL KILL YOU! WE WERE SO WORRIED. WE THOUGHT SOMEONE KIDNAPPED YOU OR SOMETHING..." Sakura yelled at the phone./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""Uhmm... Sasuke is with me. We kinda fell asleep in the old building. Hehe." I said while laughing awkwardly./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""Oh. Well, your bag is with me, you left it at the canteen earlier. Just get it tomorrow since there is no assignments, alright?" Sakura said./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""Okay! See you tomorrow Sakura. Good bye." And then I hanged up. "Let's go nerd!"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""Tch. Give me your phone." Sasuke said trying not to look at me./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""Wh-hy?" I asked confusedly. He grabed my arm and gets my phone./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""Hey! What are you doing teme!"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""I am saving my number. Here." He returned my phone back. I saved his name to Nerdy Bastard./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""Let's go home." He said./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""Okay!" I said and then smiled. We walked together on our way home and since our home was near to each other (which was shocking because I never knew that he live there or something.), we simply decided to walk together./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;"We finally arrived at my house./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""Good bye nerd." I teased him. "You can be a good companion if you don't have your asshole-ish attitude, you know?"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;""Hn. Whatever." He continued to walk to the direction of his house./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;"THAT TEME! I DID NOT SAVE MY NUMBER TO HIS PHONE. SO THAT MEANS… THAT I WILL INITIATE TO TEXT HIM? HELL NO. (Excuse my pride, ladies and gentlemen.)/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;"Whatever. I hope Iruka-sensei won't kill me tomorrow./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;" /p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;"strongA/n:/strong AND THISSSS MARKS THE END OF THE FIRST CHAAAAPTER! TADAAAA. So how did it go? Is it fine? Is it bad? Is it extra fine or extra bad? TELL ME ON THE REVIEWS PLEAAASE!/p 


End file.
